A rabbit in a war
by Vash123
Summary: What was Bugs life like during in ww2 as a marine master seargent? Read and find out! Rated M for violence,swears and maybe some lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I am back everyone....after hmm....4 years? Give or take,but anyway im back into writing stories again for the most part and so I figured I would start off with a story of a show that I love and that being Looney Tunes. So without further ado here it is...

Disclimer: I do not own Looney Tunes or any of its characters just the plot/story and the characters I make up and put in.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everything happend in a flash as the explosion rang around the soldier's ears,his squad being thrown back by several greandes going off near them. The grey hare got up shaking his head as he looked up gripping his thompson,his name was marine master seargent Bugs Bunny. He ran through the streets as gunfire from german troops before ducking behind a wall,he looked over seeing his men pinned down and shouting over the sounds of gunfire to him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Meanwhile the enemy kept them pinned ever moving so closer to them an MG42 team being what the squad was worried about as they were being pushed back.

Coming out from behind the wall Bugs raised his thompson opening fire on the team and gesturing to his squad to throw grenades as he gave them cover next round. As his clip emptied he took cover reloading quick before firing again and this time one of his squadmates threw a grenade as the mg team was suddenly silenced as the grenade exploded and had done its job. As Bugs started coming out behind the wall he was suddenly hauled back by a german soldier causing him to drop his weapon and the two were now rolling around trying to best one another.

Throwing a punch to his jaw the soldier stumbled back as Bugs got up and then moved to the side as he dogded a knife rolling around and grabbing his arm pulling it behind him causing the soldier to drop the knife,the two struggled as the german soldier tried to break free from Bug's hold the rabbit then grabbed his neck using his arm and twisted it before dropping the now dead soldier.

He then came out from behind the wall as he looked around before turning to his squad and walking up to them,finally after several days of fighting through the streets of a small community town it was taken by the allies or so they thought.

_"Well at least this means one more step closer to the war being over"_Bugs thought as he checked his gear and then wiped his forehead and then sitting down on a bench nearby.

Though not even 5 seconds later several explosions happend at once as the marine seargent was thrown off the bench as motors came down upon the small town. Bugs scrambled to his feet as he ran for some cover,but only getting a few feet he was thrown into the air by a motor shell hitting him nearby as he was tossed into some bushes,losing his weapon again in the process.

He looked up as everything was in slow motion,he could hear faint gunfire and drop of weapons and bodies. The rabbit got to his feet shaking his head as everything went back to normal,he stayed hidden all he could hear now were german voices which meant he figured that his squad was killed entirely.

Bugs waited a few seconds before moving slowly,he had to get out of here and get back to base before he was caught and thrown into custody of the SS. His heart raced as he moved narrowly almost getting seen by a few of the german soldiers as he passed,getting further and further away from them.

Soon he was back far enough where he could catch his breath,though now with no squad and more importantly no radio he couldn't give the base a call to tell them what happened. Which meant he had a long way to walk to get back to base or at least run into his company or another squad,whatever the case he knew it wasn't going to be easy at all.

_"This is just perfect now how the hell am I suppose to get out of enemy territory by myself...I wonder how things could get any worse"_Bugs thought with a long sigh as he trudged along.

Bugs reached into his pocket for the map of france taking it out and looking it over as he rested against a part blown brick wall trying to figure out the position and how far it was from base. He looked from where he was and then to the base,it was rather far judging from the map and it would be harder for him what with the enemy lurking and him only having his colt M1911 now.

As the rabbit moved away from the town there was only one thought in his mind that gave him hope and a sense of warmth and comfort. That thought being of his girlfriend and love Lola Bunny back in the states,it really was the only thing that was keeping himself alive at least thats what he thought anyway.

-3 days later-

Lola was sitting at home just flipping through various channels trying to find something entertianing to watch,she didn't really have anything to do except work but that got tidious and not so exciting,she wore a black shirt and some jeans not so lady like but then again she hated to look all girly. She looked over to a picture near the couch that was on a small table and smiled to herself picking it up,it was her and Bugs at the beach a few days before the US was forced into the war over in europe. Ever since he left she had been lonely,hoping that she would beable to see his smiling face and his clumsy yet funny ways again it was something she hoped for everyday that he would come through the door.

She nearly jumped frightend by the doorbell being pulled back into reality as she set the picture back where it was and got up off the couch to answer the door. Grabbing the handle she opened up the door to see a man dressed in marine uniform and holding a note,she stood wide eyed.

"Ms. Bunny,im here to deliver this..."he said as he handed her the letter which she took slowly.

She opened the letter slowly as the marine left closing the door behind him,she was nearly on the egde of tears as she read the letter as it read.

_Dear Ms. Bunny,_

_I regret to inform you that we have lost contact with master seargent Bugs Bunny,we have not heard from him for 3 days so we assume that he is KIA. It pains me to write this and I have no doubt what you must be feeling right now with losing him,I know that my words cannot sustain you with how great a marine he was in serving his country but I will tell you that he did it for you and everyone he knows._

_Signed,_

_Colonel Jackson USMC_

At this point Lola was in tears as she dropped to the floor crying with the letter discarded on the ground,she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was killed but part of her wouldn't let her believe that he was acutally dead. She continued to cry for what seemed like forever until she very slowly she regianed her composure wipping her face off and just standing infront of the front door thinking. The part of her saying that he wasn't dead was just convicing her more and more that he wasn't until she finally believed he wasn't,though she couldn't just stay and wait she had to do something.

She ran up to her and Bugs room and quickly packed a suitcase and then running out the door,getting in her car and driving off to the docks,she was going to find Bugs even if it meant going all the way to europe to do it.

------------------

Alright theres chapter 1 for ya R&R,hope yall like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright didn't get any reviews last chapter,so for chapter 2 I would like some reviews to make sure people are interested in this story and everything. So without further ado here is chapter 2.

* * *

For 3 days Bugs Bunny moved slowly through France trying his best in getting past any german occupied towns or avoiding patrols. Now it has been more then a week and the days seemed like months to him at the rate at which the rabbit was going,he was now walking through grassland in the early morning until he smelled the ocean he walked towards the smell and sure enough he was staring down at the beach from a hill. He raised an eyebrowl before taking out his map again and looking it over,it seemed he had taken a wrong turn and was now even further away from the base then where he started so after a week he was not even close to base. He cursed as he shoved his map back into his pocket and letting out a long sigh before sitting down on the grass,taking off his helmet and rubbing the back of his head.

_"Great,this is just perfect...now what am I gonna do?"_Bugs thought to himself as he stared up into the sky before getting back up and putting his helmet back on.

The marine sgt continued to stay in the grass and all was silent before he heard a motor,and not just any motor but a boat he got up quickly looking out to the beach scanning the sea. It was misty somewhat but he soon made out a boat coming right this way into France. But what was odd about it was that it wasn't a german boat nor an allied but a civilian one coming in,Bugs slowly moved down the hill so as not to fall soon getting on the sandy beach and walking towards the boat. As the boat stopped Lola came out of the hull looking around to see if she was where she wanted to,though she didn't realize that her boyfriend would be right infront of her. As soon as Lola saw him she jumped out of the boat and almost knocked Bugs over in a hug as the rabbit was confused as to why his girlfriend was in France,she was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt and black pants.

"Lola...what are you doing here?!"Bugs asked finally able to speak after coming over the shock of her acutally being here.

"I...I had to see you Bugs,they..they said that you were dead and I got a letter,but I knew you couldn't be so I just got a ride from this guy that was going over to Europe so I came here looking for you.."Lola explained. Her eyes were sorta red from crying,happy that she had found him alive and so quickly.

The driver of the boat a tall man came out and looked at Bugs,he had on a black shirt with some blue jeans and brown boots his eyes blue and his body well built. He smiled wide some as he took out a cigar and lit it before blowing a puff of smoke before heading back into the ship getting ready to head out again.

"Come on Bugs lets go and get out of here.."Lola said as she held his hand within hers heading towards the boat.

Though something wasn't right at the beach,and Bugs had a funny feeling they were being watched in the distance his eyes then widened as he pulled Lola back and jumping away from the boat before it exploded in a burst of flames and metal being hit with a panzershrek. Gunfire was soon upon Bugs and Lola as Bugs moved quickly dragging her along with him as they went back up the hill. The germans kept firing their mp40's and kar98k's from the beachhead as Bugs and Lola moved up the hill,they soon got back to where Bugs was and kept moving. They kept running and running before arriving into a small abadoned town,Bugs felt his heart heavy as he was in so much pressure arriving to the first house he came to he kicked open the door running inside and closing it quickly locking it.

Lola was breathing hard almost out of breath,but she was more worried about Bugs she had never seen him act this way before and it scared her somewhat. She looked him over seeing him in his combat gear,her eyes widening some at him gripping his colt she never seen him hold a gun before and that scared her even more. Meanwhile Bugs was against the door gripping his colt M1911,his muscles tense as he listend closely no footsteps were heard and that was a good sign. Bugs then soon in a deep breath getting off the door and holstering his colt,turning around and looking at Lola he didn't know if he should be mad at Lola for coming into such a dangerous country or be glad to see her after all this time.

"Lola I can't believe you would acutally come to such a dangerous part of Europe,I mean what were you thinking you almost got killed just now!"Bugs said breaking the silence rather very tense and mad some.

"But...Bugs..I..I just wanted to see you,and make sure you were ok..."Lola replied softly looking at him with sad eyes near crying which caused him to soften up some.

"Look...Lola im sorry,I just didn't want to see you getting hurt is all your my whole life and I don't know what I would do without you..."Bugs explained trying to apologize for the way he just acted to her.

Bugs took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her,holding her close against him and before anymore words could be sad he gave her a long and deep passionite kiss. It was something both of them acutally missed,that and being with eachother again the only thing now that they had to do was to get back with the allies and out of german territory and that wasn't going to be easy. Bugs then broke the kiss staring into her eyes some,smiling as she smiled back at him maybe things weren't so bad for him after all.

---------------

Alright heres chapter 2,sorry its short but its late here and all I will update soon so read and & review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright....if I don't get reviews im not continuing this story,I wanna know what you guys think of this I really do I mean im now thinking ya'll don't like this story despite the hits it has and everything. So please review this story,without ado here is the next chapter.

-------------------

Within a week of trying to get some help Bugs had found his girlfriend had come all the way from the states on a boat just to make sure he was ok,and he still didn't believe that she was here with him. It was quiet now,no patrols had come through the town just yet but that didn't mean it was safe for him and Lola to stay in the house for very long. Bugs sat down in a wooden chair taking off his helmet and setting it down on the table infront of him as he rubbed his head trying to think of what they should do now staring at the table,they were upstaries in a bedroom. Lola meanwhile was staring at Bugs intently waiting for words to come out and the more she stared the more she saw of what he had seen and done in europe.

"Bugs...."Loa said softly reaching out to him trying to break the silence and putting a hand on his leg as Bugs looked up from the table and looked at Lola.

"Im sorry Lola its just this puts us in position where I have to keep watch over someone other then myself......not that im saying you can't help yourself but this is war and the germans won't stop for anyone including you"Bugs explained to Lola as she just nodded softly and then sat in his lap.

"Thanks for caring"Lola replied giving him a kiss on the nose.

Bugs just smiled at that and gave her a kiss right back on the nose as the two just enjoyed the company of eachother,though it soon ended as Bugs turned his head towards a window hearing voices. He motioned for Lola to get down quietly as he took his colt out of its holster and slowly crawled to the window taking a peak outside,just as he guessed a german patrol of 4 was looking around he figured for him. Bugs then slowly backed up from the window and put a finger to his lips siginling to be silent,Lola only nodded as the two remained still and unmoving. Of course they didn't know if they could stay still for long,since Bugs now heard footsteps from below on the 1st floor of the house,they were inside now looking around going from room to room.

The marine seargent went to the door pressing an ear against it as he listend,the footsteps were getting closer and closer soon enough Bugs could hear breathing from behind the door. He gripped his sidearm as he slowly backed away from the door and aiming it infront,but as luck would have it the german soldier moved away from the door as the footsteps got lighter and lighter. Lola let out a small quiet sigh before sitting down on the bed,but as luck would have it the bed made a creeking noise and the german soldier had heard it. Bugs then heard other footsteps of the soldiers as they all went to the bedroom door,the grey rabbit gripped his colt as he back further from the door.

It was quiet,very quiet as Bug's muscles tensed the door was then kicked open as machinegun fire from Mp40's filled the room,Lola screamed as she ducked on the side of the bed and closed her eyes covering her ears. Bugs meanwhile had knocked the table over taking cover behind it,as the soldiers reloaded Bugs came out from the table and fired his colt,2 of the 4 german soldiers dropped dead before Bugs had to go back down to avoid being shot. The remaining soldiers slowly moved into the bedroom gripping their machineguns and then looked at eachother and the table as they took each side of it,Lola looked over the bed with wide eyes as the soldiers got closer.

"Bugs!!"Lola shouted causing the two soldiers to turn and face her as she ducked again.

This gave Bugs the time to come out from the table firing a round right into the right german soldier's head and then turning to the other but his arm was caught and he was thrown to the wall dropping his colt in the process. The german soldier just laughed as he walked up to Bugs ready to kill him as he aimed his Mp40,though Bugs grabbed at his foot and tripped him causing the machinegun to fly from his hands and litterally out the window. Bugs and the german soldier jumped up at the same time and started fighting hand to hand. Swift punches were exchanged,blocked and countered as the two soldiers fought with everything they had,Bugs grabbed at the german soldier's arm and swung him over onto the hard wooden floor.

As Bugs was about to deal the final blow the german soldier lashed out with a bayonet making a cut in Bug's arm as he stumbled back and grabbed at his bleeding arm. Bugs ducked and jumped back as the german soldier started slashing at him with the bayonet,being pushed back to the wall Bugs ducked and then grabbed at his arm,kicking him back as he took the knife before tackling him and pinning the german soldier onto the ground. All the while Lola was watching from behind the bed with wide eyes,she had never seen Bugs fight before and it scared her because he seemed to turn into something different then what she was used to.

Meanwhile Bugs was struggling against the german soldier as he was trying to stab him,his muscles were flexing as Bugs then knocked away his arm and punched the soldier in the side of the face befoe driving the bayonet right through his chest. Bugs then pulled out the bayonet and stabbed him again and again and even a third time before dropping the bayonet and hitting him over and over again with his fists. Lola then came out from the bed and grabbed at Bugs who looked at her with almost an insane look before coming back to his senses. Lola looked at him scared because of how he just had looked at her.

"Bugs are you ok?..."Lola asked holding onto him and looking at his bleeding arm where he was cut.

"Ya Lola im alright just a slight wound.."Bugs replied as he got up slowly and sat down on the bed,as Lola followed and sat down next to him.

Bugs then took off his gear and combat jacket and had help from Lola in patching up his arm so the bleeding would stop,once finished Bugs looked at Lola and she looked back. She then nuzzled under his chin as Bugs slowly wrapped his arms around her body being careful with his injured arm.

"Bugs promise me that will get out of this togeather.."Lola said looking up at him and looking into his eyes as he held her.

"I promise Lola we will"Bugs replied to her smiling,though on the inside he wasn't so sure but they had to try.

Lola then smiled as she then kissed Bugs who kissed back,holding onto her as they laid in the bed togeather,Bug's hands slowly moving along her back as she gave a giggle and kissed his neck.

----------

Haha no lemons for you until next chapter so review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well I thank you Cdog1917 who has been the only one so far to put in a review for this story,you are noted. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter,not so much with violence but I hope everyone gets a kick out of it. **Warning: If you don't like lemons then ya might just wanna avoid the whole chapter,or at least scroll down halfway to the bottom where it ends.** Now without further ado here is the next chapter in the story.

* * *

Lola moaned a little arching her back as Bugs was now ontop of her kissing at her lovely neck,while his hands rubbed slowly down her back. Meanwhile Lola was starting to remove his gear,all the while stopping and moaning as Bugs touched a spot with his lips or hands she had missed this form him and even though they shouldn't,they both missed eachother way to much to stop now. Bugs then stopped and just stared into her eyes as she stared back,giving her nose a nudge with his he grabbed at her long dark green shirt and removing it from her body throwing it somewhere in the room. Lola now in just her black silk bra and dark pants was almost red as she was blushing,now the two have had sex before but Lola was always so shy about getting naked infront of Bugs even though they have lived togeather for quite some time.

"Now Lola no need to get all shy around me,its not like we haven't done it before.."Bugs said softly holding her close to him before starting to remove his uniform jacket and shirt.

"I know Bugs,but its just...."Lola stopped mid sentence with almost wide eyes at seeing Bugs without his shirt on,it was suprising to her at seeing the muscles he had before he left for bootcamp that day.

Bugs noticed this and just put on a wide grin,flexing his body and then laughing as Lola just stared for a momment and giggled leaning over and burying her head into his chest as his arms wrapped around her slowly. Bugs felt himself getting aroused now at how close Lola was to his pants,and Lola was now different as she started licking at his chest slowly. She looked up at him as he stared back for a momment before his hands moved swiftly in removing her bra as he held it up with a wide smile infront of her face before throwing it somewhere in the bedroom. Lola let out a small playful pout before kissing her lover deeply as he kissed back,his hands slowly moved towards her breasts teasing her nipples with the tips of his fingers as Lola moaned arching her back.

Bugs then broke the deep kiss and going down starting to suck on Lola's now hard nipples as she moaned grabbing at his ears and pulling on them softly. She felt herself getting very wet and if he wasn't going to get to the good part soon,she was gonna take matters into her own hands. Of course she didn't have to as while Bugs was playing with her breasts his hands were already removing her pants along with her underware,and with one motion removed both at the same time while Lola let out a squeel of delight. Bugs then stopped sucking on her nipples and gave her breasts a quick squezze before backing up alittle and putting on a smirk as Lola let out a giggle.

"Oh now I love what I see..."Bugs said with a smirk as he eyed Lola up and down.

"As do I...but first before we get to the fun,I suggest we get rid of those pants before they rip.."Lola replied giggling as she looked down at the buldge in her lovers pants.

Bugs looked at Lola and then down to his pants,removing them just as quick as he did hers and getting ontop of her just as quick as his strong arms wrapped around her. Lola moaned as she held onto Bugs as his hard and large cock rubbed up against her wet pussy,this is what she missed his love and she couldn't wait to have it. Bugs heart was racing as he held Lola,his hands going through her fur as he once again attacked her neck with licks and kisses,while letting out a few grunts as his cock throbbed hard against her pussy. Soon though Bugs pushed himself into her,earning a loud moan from Lola who arched her back pressing her breasts even more against his strong toned chest as he then began to thrust into her.

"Oooh Bugs!"Lola moaned out as she grabbed at his head and kissed him deeply with passion as he thrusted into her.

Bugs muscles flexed as he thrusted into his love,going to the base of his cock as Lola thrusted back against him wanting her love in deeper. His hands grabbing at her ass giving a firm squezze as he was grunting a little as he thrusted hard into Lola who was moaning loudly,hanging onto him for dear life. His cock throbbed deep within her body as Bugs thrusted into Lola,while kissing her their tongues enticed within one another not once even breaking it even when Bugs started going faster and harder. Breaking the kiss and sucking on her nipples caused Lola to moan even louder then before,as she grabbed at his long ears and gave them a hard pull as Bugs let out a groan as she did so.

"Bugs!! Faster! Im getting close!"Lola moaned out arching her back as her pussy tightened around his cock as she thrusted back against her lover.

Bugs did so thrusting into Lola as hard and fast as he could,his muscles flexing as he was almost sweat,thrusting all the way to the base of his cock as it throbbed hard. Lola meanwhile was moaning loudly and squezzing at her breasts thrusting back against him,she then let out a loud scream arching her back as she tightened around him and came hard around his hard cock. This sent Bugs to cum aswell as he gave one final hard thrust into Lola,cumming hard within her as he fell softly ontop of her body. Bugs was panting as was Lola,shifting around a little on the bed as she was now ontop of him with his arms wrapped around her body,holding her close as they both felt satisfied and alittle bit better after having sex. It was soon down to snuggling as the two lovers just enjoyed eachother for the momment and coming back to reality and what was going on.

-----**End of Lemon**----

"Bugs...I love you so much,promise me will get out of this togeather ok?"Lola asked looking up to Bugs as she was snuggled into his body feeling his muscles and heartbeat.

"I promise Lola we will don't worry.."Bugs replied giving her a soft kiss,though he wasn't so sure he could keep that promise but he was going to try.

They both just continued to lay in the bed for a few more minutes,till they finally got their strength back to get up and get dressed again. Bugs checked his colt. 45 making sure it was action ready before looking to Lola who had just finished putting back on her shirt,and then walked up to him holding onto his arm.

"Lets get going Lola,stick close to me..."Bugs said as they headed to the front door as he then took a deep breath.

Bugs then kicked open the door and moved swiftly checking around the area with his colt gripped tightly ready for a firefight,when it was clear the two moved slowly across down and into a dense grassland. Walking slowly it seemed all was peaceful before they head some german soldiers,Bugs and Lola then crept through the tall grass as they reached the end of a hill over looking an Mg42 nest complete with a bunker. Bugs and Lola looked at eachother and he motioned for them to go around it,though as luck would have it Bugs lost his footing and started tumbling down the hill right into the nest. The german soldiers stopped talking and dropped what food they were eating and grabbed their weapons,looking towards the dust and waiting for whatever it was that would come up.

The soldiers were confused before a gunshot was heard as a soldier dropped to the ground as Bugs got to his feet firing his colt before looking back to Lola.

"Lola! Run now!!"Bugs shouted as he took cover behind some boxes as the germans opened fired with their Mp40's while Bugs returned fire with his colt.

Lola just watched in horror as she watched Bugs,she couldn't run though her body wouldn't let her run it scared her to much that Bugs might get killed.

"LOLA WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO NOW!!"Bugs yelled for her to run,he didn't want her to get hurt and even worse see him get killed.

Though Bug's eyes widened as a grenade landed right next to him,he scrambled out of the way and dived for a ditch as the grenade blew before getting up and firing off his colt again killing two soldiers before the clip emptied. Bugs then swore as he was then tackled to the ground,but Bugs shoved him off and began beating him with the soldiers own helemet. Though Bugs was soon overwelmed as he was tackled by three others and restrained,all the while Lola could hear his faint voice of telling her to run,so she did finally running through the tall grasses. She continued to run,heading through a large forest going who knows where.

Meanwhile Bugs was cuffed and hauled to his feet,with a bloody face having a few cuts and scratches from being reckless. He was then shoved to the ground as several german soldiers surrounded him,one of them having a P38 walther aimed right at him ready to kill. Bugs closed his eyes waiting for the gunshot to kill him,though after a few seconds Bugs opened an eye seeing not the P38 but a german officer staring down at him,before looking up to the men and ordering them to bring Bugs for interrorgation. Bugs was then hauled to his feet again and forced into a jeep with several other armed german soldiers,plus the officer as he was then driven away in the opposite direction of where Lola was going. In less then 30 minutes Bugs had just broken his promise to her and it saddened him.

Lola continued to run for who knows how long before she was tripped,as she screamed and covered her head as soldiers came out of hiding aiming their weapons right at her. She looked up and saw not germans but american uniforms just like Bugs wore,she slowly got up looking around as the soldiers looked at her oddly. The leader of the squad which was a captain walked up to her,he was big and held a thompson before slinging it around his soldier taking a good look at her.

"What are you doing all the way out here? You don't look german.."he said staring at her.

"I...I...my name is Lola and I was with Bugs Bunny before he was...."Lola stopped mid sentance almost about to cry,she couldn't think about what had happend to him.

"Wait...master seargent Bugs Bunny you mean?! We have been looking for him,where is he?!"the captain asked,as he was met with just a pointing finger from Lola in the direction she had just came.

"Ok come with us you'll be safe,men lets move we may have found our guy!"the captain said to his men before running off as his men followed,Lola stayed for a few seconds before running after them and following.

They soon arrived to the now deserted bunker,finding several dead bodies and an empty bunker they looked around for Bugs but found no trace of him.

"Ok Lola,since you were here what happened?"the captain asked her as Lola was still scared and worried,though she was somewhat happy that they haven't found Bug's dead body.

"Well...Bugs tripped and was fighting against the soldiers here,he told me to run and so I did...thats all I know he was probably taken somewhere.."Lola replied to him.

"Great...captain I can't believe we were so close to him and we lost him again.."one of the soldiers said as he sat ontop of a sandbag holding onto his B.A.R.

"Shut it Mitch were finding him if its the last thing we do,I wanna complete this mission already and go home..."the captain replied before turning to Lola.

"Names Jack by the way Lola,come on it looks like your with us till we can get Bugs back..alright squad load up and fall out!"Jack ordered as the group then went on to find Bugs,following the dirt road from the bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright im back everyone,sorry for the late comeback and such but things have been sort of draining on me that I haven't had the time to put up a new chapter until now. I hope those that have been following this story haven't left,but I guess i'll find out when I get this chapter up and see how many views it gets. So without further delay because I know people just wanna read the next chapter,this chapter explains why he is in europe and not in the pacific so here it is!

* * *

A loud groan was heard as Bugs opened his eyes slowly,the lighting though dim was right in his face above him as he noticed on the table his colt. 45 aswell as a few other instruments such as a knife,a blowtorch and even hammer and nails. Bugs was still out of it as he was hit over the head pretty hard before he was chained up into an X position,the restraints on him tight so he couldn't really move his arms or legs. The rabbit soon looked up as he heard voices,german voices and getting closer before he finally got a real look at the officer who had ordered his men to take him away,he was grinning from ear to ear leaning over he scanned Bugs before leaning back and letting out a laugh as he turned around and banged his fist on the wooden table. Bugs thought this man was crazy,the way he acted was abit strange but first impressions weren't always correct in identifying a person.

The officer turned around taking a few steps forward towards Bugs looking at him right in the eyes as he looked back,his breath was intoxicating to the rabbit closing his eyes for a momment and turning his head as the officer backed up.

"So rabbit...long way from the pacific I see ya?...Tell me,why are you here?"he asked turning around for the momment and picking up the knife from the table.

Bugs looked straight ahead after he got the smell of the bad breath out of his system,glaring at the officer wanting to tear him apart.

"You can go to hell doc,I ain't gonna tell you nothin!"Bugs replied with a sort of anger and hostility in his voice.

The officer dropped his hand with the knife gripped tightly before he turned around and threw the knife,though it went between Bugs ears and hit the wall behind the rabbit.

"Nein!,you will tell me why you are here and what the allies are planning! Don't test me rabbit,I have very little patience for you already!"the officer explained moving up close and personal and punching the rabbit hard in the stomach.

Bugs had the wind knocked out of him as his heart raced in his chest,before slowly coming back down to normal beating as he regained his breath and then taking a good long look to the german officer glaring. The true reason as to why Bugs was in europe and not in the pacific was that,he was ordered by his commander to report to europe to make sure that operations went smooth without a hitch,especially since the SS were starting to become a threat to the army battalions. Lately the SS had been taking out squads of soldiers over the past few months,though Bugs was the only marine left they had only let a squad of marines go over to europe and assist the soldiers in however they could. His squad was split up and over a course of a few weeks after they were Bugs had gotton notification that his squadmates were killed,he didn't blame the army though for their deaths he blamed himself for not being able to stop it from happening.

The officer looked to Bugs for a moment before he turned around and walked over to the table grabbing the knife and blowtorch,turning the blowtorch on and moving the knife over the burning flame.

"Well seargent if asking won't get answers...then maybe some torture will?"he asked turning around lowering the blowtoch and removing the now hot knife as he then gave the torch to a german soldier who turned it off.

Bugs just glared at the officer,his eyes though soon drifted to the heated blade as it was brought up close to his face before being pressed against his cheek as the rabbit grew tense clenching his teeth until no longer he could take it as he let out a cry of pain. In doing so the officer removed the blade and on Bugs face was a burn mark of where the blade at just been on his cheek as he was looking down to the floor he slowly raised his head locking eys with the officer.

"You ain't getting anything from me!"Bugs fought back not willing to give up any secrets that he knew of what the allied forces were planning.

The german officer just grinned at what he said as he waved the knife infront of Bugs teasing to strike him with it,but instead of that he turned around once more and set it down only to turn around again with a hammer and a few nails.

"Perhaps I can make it come out another way..."he replied as he walked up close to the marine smirking.

Within momments loud cries of pain were heard throughout the underground bunker halls,but no one could hear Bugs through emotionless walls and empty air.

-Meanwhile with Lola and the rescue team-

The squad that was looking for Bugs along with Lola hadn't run into any german resistance yet,and that was good for them since they didn't want to be found deep within this line of enemy territory. Unlike the squad who was calm about the situation,yet tense at the same time Lola was having a hard time not losing it. She had almost lost Bugs twice and she didn't want to lose him again,it was putting to much stress on her state of mind but she kept having to remind herself that Bugs was strong and wouldn't back down for anything. The squad and Lola continued to move with herself keeping a good distance back so she wouldn't get in the way of the squad,and as they followed the road they soon came across a bunker unknowing to the squad Bugs was inside but Lola knew.

"Should we try to go around captain?"Mitch asked as he looked over to the officer.

"Not sure,we could but-"Jack started off.

"Hes in there! Bugs is in there.."Lola said interrupting Jack as he then looked over to the female rabbit.

"How do you know?"Jack asked.

"I...I just know he has to be"Lola replied as she looked down and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

Jack then looked back over to the bunker,the squad was well hidden in the number of trees and bushes though one false move and they would expose themselves to the enemy. Five germans were patroling the area with Mp40's there was also an MG42 team behind sandbags smoking and talking with one another,and no doubt there were more soldiers inside of course it only took one to raise the alarm.

"So what do ya think captain?"Vince asked who was holding onto his M1 garand ready for whatever his leader said.

"Were going in"Jack replied as he looked to the squad and then to Lola smiling for a quick second before motioning his squad.

Mitch with his B.A.R slowly crawled over to a position behind an overturned log setting up the bipod on his machinegun and having a clear view of the entrance to the bunker door,as he watched a few soldiers pass by. Vince along with Tom who also had an M1 moved up quietly behind a few trees getting ready to throw in some grenades. Through all this Lola found herself in a ditch safe and away from the gunfire that was about to take place. Jack moved himself up a few feet away from Vince and Tom readying his thompson,before he looked over to Vince and Tom giving the signel to throw in their grenades.

Within just a few seconds the two grenades landed and exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and killing two of the five german soldiers. With the grenades exploded Mitch opened fired with his machinegun as did Vince and Tom with their rifles,the german soldiers were hastily gettingto cover and returning fire. The MG42 team opening up with their own machinegun firing into the woods,this caused Vince,Tom and Jack to hit the ground as the MG42 ripped through the trees. As the fighting went on Lola held her eyes closed and was curled up in a ball just waiting for the fighting to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here is chapter 6 sorry for the long wait folks trying to come up with some good thoughts for chapters,anyway this story is coming to a close gonna be 2 more chapters left and the one after this is where Bugs is in the pacific. Anyway onto the chapter and again sorry to keep ya'll waiting.

* * *

As the fighting was going on outside the bunker Bugs was still under going torture by the officer who was by now starting to get fed up with the rabbit and not spilling anything about what the allies were doing. The way it stood for the marine was he had nails in his shoulders some bruises along his face,a cut along his cheek, and a broken right hand.

"My patience is wearing thing rabbit if you won't tell me anything then I suppose I have no further use of you.."the officer said as he spat at Bugs who was in a daze.

The german officer went back over to the table grabbing Bug's colt .45 handgun and turning around to use it aiming right at Bugs between the eyes,Bugs just stared and waited forr the gunshot. Of course right as the officer was about to he was interrupted by a german soldier coming in screaming about enemy soldiers attacking the bunker,this put a hold on the death sentence as the german officer dropped the handgun and started shouting orders to the german soldiers in the bunker to get into positions.

Meanwhile outside the battle was going good for the allied soldiers as they pushed the germans back into the bunker,the dead all over the place and as they moved towards the entrance door in the bunker Jack looked over across from the other side of the door to Mitch who prepped a grenade. The captain gave a nod before he opened up the door and Mitch throwing the grenade in,it wasn't long before it exploded and Jack,Mitch,Vince and Tom moved in swift though it wasn't long before they had to take cover in a very narrow spot at the bunker as they came under fire from the german soldiers. One of them threw a grenade over to the group hitting Vince right in the head dazing him for a moment,luckily though Tom grabbed in and threw it back over.

Of course this caused Tom to reveal himself and being hit right through the chest as he fell down in a slump dead,the grenade did go off and explode killing the german soldiers around the area as the team continued to move in.

"Vince get Tom out of the way"Jack ordered

"Right sir.."Vince replied as he went to do so.

Vince looked at Tom's lifeless body and just grabbed him by his arm started to drag him out of the bunker a tear in his eye as he did so.

_"Ya big idiot.."_Vince thought as he shook his head and the tears away from his face.

Back with Jack and Mitch they had made their way into where Bugs was being kept though the officer continued to fight back and soon he was all alone. He dropped his stg-44 and raised up his hands kneeling down and surrendering to the allied troops,Jack went over to Bugs slinging his thompson before looking at the rabbit making sure he was alive. Bugs cracked a smile and gave a short laugh.

"Glad you could make it captain.."Bugs said wearily

"Cut the crap seargent,time to get you outta here.."Jack replied

The captain then slowly removed Bugs from his binds and helped him to his feet holding him up as Bugs leaned against his shoulder.

"Alright Mitch lets get out of here and back to base,lets take this son of a bitch with us.."Jack said referring to the german officer.

As Mitch,Bugs,Jack and the german officer were out of the bunker Vince came running back with Lola who went wide eyed at seeing Bugs hurt all over and was almost on the brink of tears.

"Its ok Lola he'll be fine a few weeks rest and he'll be back on his feet don't worry"Jack said reassuring Lola.

Lola only nodded as she stared at Bugs and as the group walked along the dirt road she kept closed to him at all times,luckily there wasn't any resistance around so they made good time in getting back to base.

- A few weeks later -

Bugs slowly opened his eyes letting out a big groan and shaking his head as he awoke in a bed,his wounds were healing up nicely in his shoulders and face. His right hand though however was still alittle sore and he couldn't move it all that well,he took a look around seeing all the other wounded soldiers,and then he laid on the female rabbit sitting next to him with a big happy smile and the only thing he could do was smile back.

"Hey there Lola.."Bugs said smiling some

She didn't say anything but instead leaned over and wrapped her arms around Bugs who was at first in pain from the hug but it was soon washed away as he embraced her back. Though it wasn't long before a major came into the room with a letter in hand as he went over to Bug's bed which caused the two rabbits to release their embrace.

"Master seargent Bunny you are hereby done with your tour here in europe and are heading back over to the pacific,you got 3 days to get everything packed and ready before heading over is that understood?"he asked staring at Bugs.

"Understood sir i'll be ready...of course I have a favor to ask major,I want you to take Lola and send her back to the states"Bugs replied as he opened the letter and read his orders.

"But Bugs!.."Lola said stopping mid-sentence

"No buts Lola I don't want you here getting here,its better for us this way you found out what you wanted im alive now its time for you to go home...now can she go back?"Bugs asked the major after explaining to Lola.

"I'll see what I can do seargent you just be ready for that transfer"the major replied before he walked off.

As the two rabbits were left alone again Bugs looked from the letter to Lola who had on a sad face looking at him,he let out a sigh before he put down the letter and looked at Lola.

"Look Lola this is how it has to be ok? I can't just abandon the men and leave to go home I have to do this you understand right?"Bugs asked looking at her and waiting for a response.

Lola stared at Bugs for a momment thinking things over before she closed his eyes shaking her head and then smiling understanding as she leaned over and gave her mate another embrace.

"You just home to me ok? Don't get killed.."Lola finally said as she held onto him tight not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry I won't i'll come home.."Bugs replied holding onto her.

* * *

Well theres chapter 6,next one will be Bugs in the pacific and facing the japanease and perhaps running into the trouble with his own men.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright sorry folks for the delay in the story I know i've been slacking but ah...to be honest everyone I don't know how to continue this story with the pacific. I mean i've had some ideas n all but I can't think of anything at all to use,so sorry for the people who were interested in this story. But for now this story is discontinued until I can figure out a way to continue it,perhaps I could just end it with one chapter with Bugs being home n such but if ya'll really want me to i'll write out a chapter with him being in the pacific. So its your say but the chapter may come later,don't know when though.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright folks im back finally with a new chapter to the story!...However I am sad to say that this is the last chapter for this story. I know I know,kill me later for not getting in a Pacific chapter however this chapter will have some flashbacks with Bugs being in the Pacific theater,so thats good enough right? Anyway here is the chapter,hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

_"Seargent we have to move now!"_

_"Get down incoming motors!"_

_"Move it men,you wanna die?"_

_"You press that beachhead and make way for supplies go!"_

_"Mama! Oh god help me! I don't wanna die!"_

Bugs woke up with a jolt,wide eyes and breathing heavy and his muscles tense as he slowly looked around where he was which was his house. Soon though he felt something soft on him as he jerked his head to Lola who was looking at him fearfully,wanting to know if he was ok. It was the year 1963,18 years after the war had ended and yet Bugs was still having nightmares of what he had been through in both theaters during the war.

"B..Bugs are you ok?" Lola asked slowly getting closer and wrapping herself around Bugs to calm him down,feeling his heartbeat slowly going back to normal.

"I'm fine Lola...im...fine"Bugs replied as he calmed himself and returned the embrace looking over to the clock as the time read 4am.

Bugs then slowly released himself from the bed and looked over to a display of a case,showing his full dress uniform with his ribbons,badges,and his sword and placing a hand on it slowly and closing his eyes letting out a sigh and hanging his head. Lola watched him closely,he had never really done this before whenever he woke with a jolt they just usually stayed together until they fell asleep again but this time it was different. She then watched as Bugs went to the closet and started getting dressed in some pants and a long sleeve shirt before walking to the bedroom door and opening it before turning around to face Lola.

"I'm going out Lola,go back to sleep I won't be long..."Bugs said as he gave Lola a small soft smile before leaving the room,shutting the door behind him leaving Lola alone.

Soon he was out of the house and walking down the sidewalk humming softly to himself,he soon however arrived in a bar and taking a step inside and grabbing a stool to sit at the bar. Ordering a glass of whiskey he looked into the glass carefully,not taking his eyes off it for a moment watching as it filled up before he took it in his hand. He stared and stared into the dark drink,it was dark as the nighttime sky and as he took a drink he soon had thoughts up come again from the war.

-Flashback-

_"Damn darkness,can't see shit!"Bugs muttered to himself as he dug his foxhole getting it nice and deep before he relax and dropped his shovel taking a deep breath._

_His platoon had taken the beachhead,suprisingly they encountered little resistance other then the motors that rained upon them and now all was quiet for the moment,they were at Okinawa. Bugs grabbed his thompson and sat down in his foxhole closing his eyes,and it seemed like forever but it truth it was just a matter of moments as soon gunfire ranged through his ears and he shot up with a jolt._

_"BANZI!"from the massing japanease soldiers as they charged at the dug in marines,dropping into the foxholes and getting up close and personal. _

_Bugs raised his thompson killing a japanease soldier before having his weapon knocked away by the massing enemy,and soon he had the enemy right in his foxhole trying to stab him with the bayonet. Dodging the strike he grabbed the arisaka rifle and punched the japanease soldier in the stomach,knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop his rifle. Getting out his M1911 Bugs raised it,only to have his hand knocked away causing his sidearm to drop,and then being pushed against the hole wall as the japanease soldier and him fought._

_Screams and sounds of small arms fired rang out through the fighting,Bugs soon had the upperhand as the enemy was choking him Bugs swiftly kicked the japanease soldier in the stomach,locking his foot with a leg he soon had the other on the ground. Grabbing his combat knife he raised it ready to kill,before he stopped suddenly looking at the japanease soldier who held his arms raised. With the moonlight Bugs could see not a hardened combat soldier,but just a man with an innocent face on him with this revelation Bugs slowly got off of the soldier lowering his blade. The japanease soldier laid still for a moment,before he slowly got to his feet staring at Bugs,who stared right back at him the sounds of fighting were dying down now victory for the marines was coming._

_"Get out of here..."Bugs said staring at the frightened and confused enemy soldier._

_"I said GO! NOW!"Bugs shouted pointing in the direction he had come from._

_The japanease soldier stared at Bugs for a few more seconds,before he got up hastily out of the foxhole and began to run,running far away._

-End flashback-

By the time Bugs had gotton back from his thoughts to the present day,his glass was empty but was soon being filled up and as he looked up he saw an old japanease man. The two stared at eachother for a few moments as time seemed to slow down between the two,it was broken as Bugs grabbed his glass and raised it,raising an eyebrowl to the old man. In the background the tv was on the news hearing about the reports and situations going on in Vietnam(hint,hint readers).

"Eh?...Okinawa?"Bugs asked as he started to drink keep his eye on the old man,he soon finished and placed the empty glass on the table.

The old japanease man just smiled and gave a nod,showing that he indeed was at Okinawa and remebered Bugs Bunny during the war. Bugs just gave a small smile and got up from the bar stool paying for his drinks and taking one last look at the japanease man,giving a nod.

"Semper Fi"Bugs said as he slowly turned away seeing the old man smile and he himself smiling as he walked out of the bar and down the road,the sun coming up infront of him.

_"From the halls of montezuma to the shores of Tripoli,we fight our country's battles in the air, on land and sea"_Bugs hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk,all the weight that he had carried on with him from the war just suddenly seem to have lifted from his shoulders,and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Alright folks there is the end of the chapter,and end of the story hope ya liked it. For those of you who noticed the hint in the story,I may do a story of Bugs being in Vietnam now I know theres a cutoff for those being too old but remember Bugs Bunny is a toon and toons don't really have any age. So I may or may not do a sequel to the story who knows,anyway theres the last chapter and I hope my readers like it,for those of you still around still reading this story after a long time.


End file.
